1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an instrument for measuring blood pressure and temperature, more particularly to an instrument for measuring blood pressure and temperature that can show temperature information from a digital thermometer on a digital sphygmomanometer.
2. Description of the Related Art
In co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/392492, the applicant. disclosed a touch-control digital sphygmomanometer which includes a pneumatic wristlet, a housing, an air pump unit, a pressure sensing unit, a control unit, a display panel, and a touch-control panel. The disclosure of the aforesaid co-pending U.S. patent application is incorporated herein by reference.
A conventional digital thermometer includes processor mounted in a casing, a display unit mounted on the casing, and a sensing unit provided with a temperature probe. The processor is operable so as to enable the display unit to show temperature information from the temperature probe thereon. Since the casing is elongated, the size of the display unit is limited to that of the casing, thereby resulting in inconvenience when reading the temperature information. Furthermore, due to the small size of the conventional digital thermometer, misplacement of the same can easily occur.
Therefore, the object of the present invention is to provide an instrument for measuring blood pressure and temperature that can show temperature information from a digital thermometer on a digital sphygmomanometer.
According to the present invention, an instrument for measuring blood pressure and temperature comprises:
a digital sphygmomanometer including
a pneumatic wristlet,
a housing formed with a thermometer-receiving groove,
an air pump unit mounted on the housing and in fluid communication with the pneumatic wristlet, the air pump unit being adapted to pump air into the pneumatic wristlet when activated,
a control unit mounted in the housing and coupled electrically to the air pump unit, the control unit being operable so as to activate the air pump unit and obtain blood pressure information corresponding to air pressure inside the pneumatic wristlet, and
a display unit mounted on the housing and coupled electrically to the control unit, the control unit being operable so as to activate the display unit to show the blood pressure information thereon;
a digital thermometer fitted removably in the thermometer-receiving groove and including
a sensing portion provided with a temperature probe,
a processor coupled electrically to the temperature probe to receive a temperature signal therefrom, the processor being operable so as to obtain temperature information from the temperature signal, and
a display panel coupled electrically to the processor, the processor being operable so as to activate the display panel to show the temperature information thereon; and
a transmission device provided on the digital sphygmomanometer and the digital thermometer for establishing a communications link between the control unit and the processor, the control unit being operable so as to receive the temperature information from the processor via the transmission device and to enable the display unit to show the temperature information thereon.